Train Station
by MaddieLovesFOB
Summary: A train station: usually a cold, busy place. Well, boring unless you talk to people... SS fic for Hugh Takinamee!


The train station was usually busier during this time of year. Of course, more people were taking planes or driving this year, but Duncan liked to stick with the classics. For one, plane tickets were too expensive, plus it didn't make sense to take a plane from Quebec to Ontario. He also didn't have his own car, so the train it was. Besides, the train fares were cheap, sort of. At least his parents would pay for it.

Taking a seat on one of the rusty benches, he sighed. The train was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, but the time had passed and still no train. He stared out onto the tracks, watching as a train heading east pulled away. The windows were nearly impossible to see out of, due to the snow piled up against them. He could tell that the sun was beginning to set, though. The small sliver of sky looked almost purple.

Nearly ten minutes later, someone new came to sit beside him on the cold bench. Pulling off her hat, she shook some snow off and gave Duncan a small smile.

"Hey. Sorry to disturb you on this fine evening," The girl said, sarcasm obvious in her voice. "I'm Gwen."

"That's nice to know." Duncan replied, not looking back towards her.

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?" Gwen snarked. Duncan didn't answer. The pair sat in silence until the train pulled up, nearly 45 minutes late.

They climbed on the train together, put their luggage on the same rack, and took seats across from each other, almost as if planned. As the train pulled out of the station, the two sat in silence, the only sound being Duncan's phone, which was blasting music so loudly Gwen could hear it. About 10 minutes in, Gwen broke the silence.

"You never told me your name," She said. After getting no response, she waved her hand in Duncan's face. No response. She snapped a few times. Nothing. She clapped her hands a few times, and Duncan finally stirred.

"Geez. Can't a guy get some sleep on a train?" Duncan asked, yawning.

"You never told me your name," Gwen repeated. Duncan sighed.

"If it makes you happy, the name's Duncan. Now, can I get some sleep, or are you gonna wake me up again?"

"Probably."

"Well then." An awkward silence fell over them. Duncan took out his phone and paused the music. "So, what are you doing here on this train?"

"I'm a student at the university, just heading home for the holidays. Based on your age and looks, I'd say the same for you."

"You got me. What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in English and Art History." Gwen said, unaware of Duncan's surprised expression. He quickly changed his expression to look uninterested.

"That's cool."

"Well, how about you?" Gwen was getting tired of Duncan not answering her questions.

"I'd prefer not to say."

"You're pretty impossible, you know that?"

"It's hard not to know something when you get told it every day."

"Oh."

The two continued talking, their conversations ranging about everything from food to college. Before they knew it, they were getting close to the station, closer to home. Gwen looked out the window. She started to recognize parts of the town. The other passengers began to gather their things.

"Alright, folks, we're about 15 minutes from the Toronto train station. I'll be asking for everyone to remain seated and to keep the trays locked in the upright position. Thank you." The intercom came on, the voice seeming to mumble every word.

"Hey, it's been fun talking to you. Could I get your number?" Duncan asked. Gwen nodded and handed him her phone. He quickly typed in the number and handed it back. She took his phone and entered her number into it. All of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. She nodded as she listened to the conversation, then seemed to get mad. She angrily hung up the call and turned towards Duncan. "As it seems, my oh-so-loving parents have decided to take a nice little vacation to Hawaii without me."

"That's rough." Duncan answered, not paying her any attention. "Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Unless I prefer being home alone, then nope. But I guess that's what I'll be doing." She sighed.

The train pulled up to the station not even a minute later. All of the passengers filed off, Gwen and Duncan getting separated in the mess. They both made their way to grab their bags and to get a taxi, forgetting about each other for what seemed like the rest of time.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Gwen was alone. She'd tried contacting her friends, but every one of them was on vacation or didn't have room. She'd tried taking her mind off of things by reading a book, but it didn't seem to help. Hot chocolate and Christmas specials didn't seem to be helping either. All she really wanted was somewhere and someone to celebrate with.

Meanwhile, Duncan was organizing a surprise. He'd remembered that Gwen didn't have anyone to celebrate with and that he had her number. The perfect combination. He'd bought her some candy (because everybody loves candy) and a book that was by the same author that Gwen had been reading on the train. He may be a criminal, but he liked making sure that people had someone on holidays. His parents knew he'd be inviting a friend over, just so he wouldn't get in trouble (again).

Christmas Day came quickly. Gwen woke up with the unhappiness of being alone and feeling betrayed. She checked her phone to see a text from Duncan. It read 'as soon as you see this text, come to 3826 Galleria Lane. don't ask questions.' Confused, she pulled on a coat and boots and began walking, not realizing she had no clue wherever this place was. She quickly found a map, discovering it was only a few blocks away. Her hands already freezing, she ran all the way down the sidewalk. The house she was standing in front of was very nice. It looked tall and warm. She rang the doorbell and within 30 seconds, the door opened. There stood Duncan with a big smile on his face.

"Duncan!" Gwen yelled, surprised yet happy. "What's all this?"

"I remembered that you'd be by yourself on Christmas and wanted to make sure you wouldn't be alone. Now come on, we've got waffles." Duncan scratched the back of his head nervously.

"One more thing. Thank you so much for doing this!" Gwen followed Duncan inside

happily. "I'd be miserable if it weren't for you."

* * *

So, this is a Secret Santa fic for the one and only Julius, aka Hugh Takinamee! Hope

you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, dude.

As for everyone else, I hope you all enjoyed this fic and that you all have a Merry

Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!

-Maddie


End file.
